In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a socket driveable tap apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a socket driveable tap apparatus which is constructed and arranged so that a tap may be driven with a standard socket set.
A particular problem associated with the use of tap equipment is the need for specialized drive means. Specifically, many devices for tapping holes in steel for insertion of screw or bolt means require drive mechanisms that facilitate working in cramped quarters.
Many methods and apparatus designed for driving tap equipment have been made in the past, but none of these has been able to provide an easily used, inexpensive and simple apparatus while at the same time providing the advantages, structure and features of the present invention.
A problem thus associated with apparatus for driving a tap that have been made in the past is that they are often too cumbersome to be effectively use.
Yet another problem associated with apparatus for driving a tap that have been in the past is that their complexity renders it impractical for periodic use, as the inexperienced user is unfamiliar with the proper use of the apparatus.
Yet another problem associated with apparatus for driving a tap that have been made in the past is that they are sufficiently difficult to use so as to dissuade their use at all.
Still a further associated with apparatus for driving a tap, and particularly with socket driveable tap apparatus that have been made in the past, is that they require a great amount of working space, and are thereby prohibitive to use in situations, such as automotive work, that force the user to work in extremely tight spaces.
An even more particular problem associated with socket driveable tap apparatus that had been made in the past is that they fail to secure the tap in the drive apparatus sufficiently. Thus, the tap comes dislodged from the driving apparatus, thereby frustrating effective use thereof.
The present invention constitutes an improved socket driveable tap apparatus that seeks to overcome these problems, while at the same time providing a simple, easily constructed design that is readily adapted to a variety of uses.